deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turnabout Death Battle! Apollo Justice vs ...
Description This What If Death Courtroom Battle will involve Apollo Justice from the Ace Attorney series and a yet to be revealed OC created by this fight's owner. Disclaimer: Do note that this will not be a traditional battle in any sense of the word. Investigation: Day 1 Cue Music: Suspense 2013 Boomstick: Oh man, my head's still spinning... Just gotta... Get to my room... *Creak* ???: Freeze pal! You're under arrest! Boomstick: What the fu-''' '''*SLAM!* Boomstick: OW! What the hell are the cops doing in my apartment?! ???: Can it pal, we know what you did here! Boomstick: What are you even... Oh shit, who's the dead body supposed to be?! ???: Don't play play dumb with us, pal! We all heard the gunshot coming from your apartment! Boomstick: Are you serious?! I literally just got back here! ???: Unless you've got an Attorney's Badge on ya, you'd better save it for the court, pal!' '' '''Boomstick: ...Son of a bitch... ' ... April 19, 7:05 Wright Anything Agency Cue Music: Athena Cykes ~ Let's Do This! Apollo: (Ah man... I'm late to work again. And I already feel exhausted...) Athena: Apollo, is that you?! Your eyes are so red, it looks like you were bitten by a vampire! Apollo: That's because you made me stay up all night just to watch the world's longest livestream... Was it really that important? Athena: Well yeah, it wouldn't have been as much fun on my own! It's too bad I couldn't have scrounged up enough money for some actual tickets, but at least you enjoyed yourself the entire time, right? '' '''Apollo: I guess I had a good enough time... Even if I barely knew anything about half the shows they were presenting.' Athena: Don't lie to me now, even YOU were on the edge of your seat during the highlight of the show. I didn't expect to see a live Death Battle this year, but it was just so amazing! Apollo: I won't argue with that, but I do have a few problems with the episode... Athena: Don't be such a spoilsport, Apollo! Apollo: I can't help pointing out contradictions when I see them! The entire show looked great but there were just too many holes in their final verdict. If Armageddon really can't be killed by conventional means, then shouldn't-''' ''Athena: Look Apollo, Death Battle isn't supposed to be some super serious courtroom drama. It's all for fun in the end! '' '''Apollo: (Fun at the cost of a yearlong sponsorship that is. Talk about pouring the salt in the wound of my already dying wallet...) This isn't gonna cool down any time soon... Look, I know I shouldn't be too bitter about any of this, but I guess I'm just a little on edge after Mister Wright left for Khurai'n just a few days back. Athena: I think this the perfect time for you lighten up and take a breather, Apollo! I mean, it's not like a new client's just about to barge into the office, right? *Knock knock knock!* Apollo: You were saying? *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* Apollo: I heard you the first time, just hold on! Cue Music: Strange People Apollo: Good morni- ' '*Shove* Apollo: HEY! What do you think you're doing?! ???: Yeah yeah, I'm kind of in a hurry here. Now can someone please tell me this is the Wright Anything Agency? Athena: You've got that right! What can we do for... Oh my god! Apollo: Athena? What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Athena: Are you seriously telling me you don't recognize this guy?! Apollo: I think I'd remember if I ever ran into a modern day Albert Einstein. ???: You really don't know who I am? Shouldn't my voice at least ring a few bells? Apollo: Your voice? What are you even... ... Apollo: You have got to be kidding me. Wiz: Did you finally figure it out? I'm Wizard and... Boomstick's not here right now. It's my job to request the services of Phoenix Wright to find out whether or not my cohost is guilty in... THE COURT OF LAW. ... Apollo: Why did you say it like that? Athena: That's just part of his charm, Apollo! But... what's this about Boomstick being guilty? Wiz: Ugh, it figures you two would have no idea what's going on. Here, just turn on the TV. Iit'll save me the trouble of explaining. *Click!* News Anchor: Good morning Los Angeles! I'm Retti Porter, reporting to you live from the scene of a heinous crime at the local SGC convention! Apollo: (Gee, isn't that just convenient timing?) News Anchor: What was supposed to be a weeklong gathering of fun and games has turned into a complete disaster when an unfortunate young lady was found murdered in... Are you sure you've got the right name here? '*Indiscrete whispering* News Anchor: Right... When this poor girl was found murdered in the apartment of the famous Death Battle host Boomstick. Athena: No way! Since when did this happen?! Wiz: Apparently the body discovered was just a couple hours ago. Normally I'd go on to say how shocked I am, but I guess it was only a matter of time before that idiot got himself convicted. News Anchor: Due to the relative recency of this crime and the high profile of the perpetrator, the heads of Screwattack have been forced to cancel the rest of the convention-'' ''Athena: NOOOOOO! Apollo: It's not the end of the world Athena. I mean we only paid to watch the day one stream, right? ... Apollo: That silence means you paid for the entire week in advance, didn't you? Wiz: Don't even think about asking for refunds! Analysis: Apollo Justice Analysis: ***** Trial: Day 1 Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Court Duel Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years